borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Add-on content
Borderlands, Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel have several '''add-on content' (aka downloadable content, or DLC) packs available. The first two games have a "Game of the Year Edition" that includes DLC with the base game. All DLC are included in the Borderlands Game of the Year Edition. ---- DLC1 - The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned is the first downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: $9.99 : Announce Date: October 15, 2009 : Release Date: November 24, 2009 (Xbox 360 and PS3); December 9, 2009 (PC) : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Jakob's Cove ---- DLC2 - Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot is the second downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: $9.99 : Release Date: December 29, 2009 (Xbox 360); January 7, 2010 (PS3 and PC) : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: The Underdome ---- DLC3 - The Secret Armory of General Knoxx The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is the third downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: $9.99 : Release Date: February 23, 2010 (Xbox 360); February 25, 2010 (PS3 and PC) : Level Range: The first available mission is level 35. : Fast Travel Location: T-Bone Junction ---- DLC4 - Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Claptrap's New Robot Revolution is the fourth downloadable content pack for Borderlands. : Price: $9.99 : Announce Date: ''' August 11, 2010 : '''Release Date: September 28, 2010 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Tartarus Station Borderlands 2 Downloadable Content Numerous DLCs are available for Borderlands 2, ranging from downloadable skin packs, to mission packs, to full campaign DLCs. Major DLCs can be obtained in bulk by purchasing the Borderlands 2 Game of the Year or the Season Pass. There are many DLCs that must be purchased individually (e.g. on steam), the most notable are the "Headhunter" packs and the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack Two: Digistruct Peak Challenge. Promotional Bonuses Some promotional SHiFT giveaways, Loot the World bonus items and original DLCs can only legitimately be obtained by buying certain items (e.g. Diamond Plate Loot Chest) or by obtaining them in certain time-frames after which the deal expires (e.g. Gamestop Pre-Order Bonus). ---- Season Pass The Season Pass allows users to purchase the four Campaign expansion packs and the Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack for less than buying them individually. : Price: $29.99 : Release Date: September 18, 2012 ---- Mechromancer Pack Additional Mechromancer character class released as the 5th class for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Pre-Order Bonus and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: April 8, 2012 : Release Date: October 9, 2012 ---- DLC Campaign 1 - Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty is the first campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Season Pass and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: October 11, 2012 : Release Date: October 16, 2012 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Oasis ---- DLC Campaign 2 - Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage is the second campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Season Pass and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: November 15, 2012 : Release Date: November 20, 2012 : Level Range: First available mission is level 15. : Fast Travel Location: Badass Crater of Badassitude' ' ---- Creature Slaughterdome The Creature Slaughterdome is a downloadable content "Circle of Slaughter" map for Borderlands 2. *Access can be gained for players who do not own this DLC by accepting the mission chain Creature Slaughter with a player who owns it. Access is granted until the mission chain is completed. : Price: 4.99 / Part of the Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Release Date: December 11, 2012 ---- Collector's Edition Pack The Collector's Edition Pack includes content from the Pre-order bonus. The pack contains Special Edition heads and skins for the four original characters, the Gearbox Gun Pack, the Contraband Sky Rocket grenade and the Vault Hunter's Relic. All characters will gain these items in inventory (the heads and skins are class specific). : Price: 4.99 / Part of the Pre-Order Bonus and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Release Date: December 11, 2012 ---- DLC Campaign 3 - Sir Hammerlock’s Big Game Hunt Sir Hammerlock’s Big Game Hunt is the third campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Season Pass and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: The name leaked through PSN trophies : Release Date: January 15, 2013 : Level Range: First mission given starts at level 30, goes up to 35 along the chain. The first enemies are 29-32. : Fast Travel Location: Hunter's Grotto ---- Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack The first additional Upgrade Pack for Borderlands 2. It increases the level cap to 61 and adds Pearlescent items. : Price: $4.99 / Part of the Season Pass and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: March 20, 2013 : Release Date: April 2, 2013 ---- Psycho Pack Additional Psycho character class released as the 6th class for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: March 24, 2013 : Release Date: May 14, 2013 ---- DLC Campaign 4 - Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep is the fourth campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $9.99 / Part of the Season Pass and Borderlands 2 Game of the Year Edition : Announce Date: The name leaked through Gearbox employee photos : Release Date: June 25, 2013 : Level Range: First mission given starts at level 30. The first enemies are 29-31. : Fast Travel Location: Unassuming Docks ---- Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack Two: Digistruct Peak Challenge The second additional Upgrade Pack for Borderlands 2. It increases the level cap to 72 and also introduces a new "OP" ranking system, which creates an opportunity for players to collect "OP" loot and set game areas up to a rated level of 80. : Price: $4.99 : Release Date: September 3 , 2013 ---- DLC Headhunter 1 - T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest is the first "Headhunter" pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $2.99 : Release Date: October 22, 2013 : Fast Travel Location: Hallowed Hallow ---- DLC Headhunter 2 - The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler The Horrible Hunger of the Ravenous Wattle Gobbler is the second "Headhunter" pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $2.99 : Release Date: November 26, 2013 : Fast Travel Location: Gluttony Gulch ---- DLC Headhunter 3 - How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day is the third "Headhunter" pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $2.99 : Release Date: December 17th, 2013 : Fast Travel Location: Marcus's Mercenary Shop ---- DLC Headhunter 4 - Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre Mad Moxxi And The Wedding Day Massacre is the fourth "Headhunter" pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $2.99 : Release Date: February 11th, 2014 : Fast Travel Location: Rotgut Distillery ---- DLC Headhunter 5 - Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax is the fifth "Headhunter" pack for Borderlands 2. : Price: $2.99 : Release Date: April 15, 2014 : Fast Travel Location: Wam Bam Island ---- Skin/Head Packs There are multiple releases of skin/head packs as well as promotional bonus packs. Madness, Supremacy and Domination sets for each character minus Krieg, released on 1/22/2013. Commando Haggard Hunter, Siren Glitter and Gore, Assassin Stinging Blade, Gunzerker Dapper Gent, Mechromancer Steampunk Slayer, Psycho Dark Psyche, Psycho Madness, Psycho Supremacy, and Psycho Domination, released on 7/2/2013 : Estimated Price (each): $0.99 Season Pass : Price: $29.99 : Release Date: October 14, 2014 ---- Shock Drop Slaughter Pit The Shock Drop Slaughter Pit is a pre-order downloadable content "Circle of Slaughter" map for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. : Price: Pre-Order : Release Date: October 14, 2014 : Fast Travel Location: Abandoned Training Facility ---- Doppelganger Pack Additional Doppelganger character class released as the 5th class for Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. : Price: $9.99 : Announce Date: August 31, 2014 : Release Date: November 11, 2014 See also *Download *Patch *Disc-based release uk:DLC ru:DLC Category:Add-on Content